¿Quien durmió conmigo?
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Draco Malfoy se ha distinguido siempre por ser un escéptico de primera, aun cuando fuese su esposa quien le aseguraba que aquel lugar estaba maldito; pero hacía falta que él experimentara el terror para darle crédito a su mujer.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**Bien, esto lo pensaba publicar el martes después de Memorial day, porque fue durante el fin de semana largo en el que escribí todo lo que voy a publicar, pero surgieron cosas no muy agradables que me lo impidieron. Sin embargo, os puedo decir que jamás me había sentido más feliz de tener la oportunidad de publicarles algo. Saben que mientras una persona lea, yo no dejaré de escribir, aun cuando me tarde.**

**¿Bueno, os he comentado que otro pasatiempo que adopté ahora que no tengo internet en casa es descargar videos de historias de terror y leerlos o escucharlos para entretenerme? Principalmente cuando ando en el autobús, me gusta ir escuchando las historias de "Radio Universal" las que hicieron para celebrar el día de muertos. Son pequeñas y algunas no dan miedo, pero cautivan, sobre todo por la buena narración y los efectos de sonido; algo que es carente en casi todas las otras historias narradas de Youtube. Esas historias y las de Dross, me ayudaron a pasar buen rato -lastima que ya terminé de escucharlas todas-.**

**Pero mientras escuchaba unas en particular, esta idea se fue formado inconscientemente en mi cabeza. En un principio pensaba en guardarla para Halloween, pero me dije a mi misma "mi misma, falta mucho para Halloween y la historia no es tan espeluznante después de leerla por segunda vez", así que al final se las regalo como bonus extra por tardar tanto en actualizar mis historias largas.**

**Menos mal que otras hermosas escritoras si actualizan y suben sus fanfics de Drastoria; no son como yo. Pero, honestamente, me alegra tanto en el alma ver como ya hay más fans del genero c:**

**Aunque igual yo no dejo de aportar mi granito de arena a la causa. Así que por el momento ¡disfruten!**

* * *

******¿Quien durmió conmigo?**

Un potente relámpago tuvo la suficiente energía para filtrar su luz blanca por las gruesas cortinas color verde, iluminando aun más la habitación donde esa joven pareja se encontraba. El estruendo del trueno llegó pocos segundos después, haciendo estremecer a la joven castaña que se encogió en si misma, mientras el joven rubio tan solo carraspeaba como protesta contra el clima.

—Por favor, quedate. Solo hoy. No quiero estar sola —pidió ella por enésima, levantando temerosa la mirada, viendo como él se ponía las mancuernillas y terminaba de alborotar su cabello rubio para tener un aspecto más informal.

—Son cosas del trabajo, estaré en casa en cuanto pueda —se excusó él, sin darle mayor importancia a la suplica de su esposa. Tal vez porque Astoria actuaba de forma extraña desde que se habían mudado de casa.

Malfoy Manor ahora solo era habitada por sus padres y aunque había suficiente espacio libre como para que los cuatro vivieran comodamente, él quería algo de privacidad para su recién consumado matrimonio. Sin embargo, Astoria no parecía estar del todo de acuerdo con la idea, pues desde que se habían instalado en aquella casa en el valle de Godric, la joven castaña se quejaba de todo. Que si una taza de té aparecía en la mesa de la cocina cuando bajaba a desayunar. Que si la chimenea se encendía a la cinco en punto de la tarde y la melodía de un piano se escuchaba al fondo como un eco. Que si por las noches se oían pasos en el corredor y un sin fin de sucesos inexplicables que jamás ocurrían cuando él estaba presente ¡Vamos! Ellos eran magos, y si hubiera fantasmas en la casa los podrían ver igual que a los de Hogwarts. Lo mismo que si hubiera otra clase de parecencia extraña.

La situación se volvía insana para su relación, por lo que incluso le había pedido de favor a los del departamento de control de magia que revisaran la casa para que su mujer estuviera más tranquila y no habían encontrado nada. No había nada en el lugar y él ya no creía lo que Astoria argumentaba. Pensaba que solo lo hacía para llamar su atención. Vale, la amaba y le daba toda la atención que podía, pero ya resultaba tedioso escuchar la misma historia una y otra vez. No podían tener ni siquiera un momento romántico o intimo porque ella se sobre saltaba y asustaba de la nada. Por esa razón es que se había sacado de la manga esas juntas ministeriales por las noches. Tan solo un par de horas que tomaba cada tanto después de la cena para ir con sus amigos a un bar. Beber un poco, jugar otro poco y charlar de cualquier cosa que no estuviera relacionado con sucesos inexplicables, bastaba para calmarlo y relajarlo.

—Por favor, Draco —lloriqueó ella nuevamente, haciendo un puchero, para apelar al lado sensible de su marido, pero no pareció funcionar del todo bien. El no mostró conmoverse en lo más mínimo, muy por el contrario tomó su varita y se aseguró de llevar galeones en el bolsillo, dando a entender sin palabras que no tenía intenciones de cambiar sus planes en lo absoluto.

—Todo va a estar bien —aseguró él por enésima vez, acercándose a la castaña para darle un beso en la frente—. Prometo estar lo más temprano posible —insistió él, haciendo nota mental de no perder la noción del tiempo en el bar para cumplir su promesa. Astoria tan solo tembló y pareció desistir finalmente de la idea de tener compañía en esa tormentosa noche oscura.

—Está bien, gracias —aceptó y agradeció encogiéndose de hombros, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Mentía si decía que se sentía satisfecha por la respuesta. Se sentía menospreciada por él, pero se convencía de que el trabajo era primero.

—Tranquila, bonita —insistió el rubio, al tiempo que acomodaba unos mechones de cabello castaña detrás de la oreja de su esposa. El gesto pretendía ser cariñoso, así como el beso que enseguida depositó en sus labios, pero la calidez que floreció en el pecho de Astoria se extinguió apenas él puso un pie fuera de la habitación. El frío la cobijó y el miedo se apoderó inevitablemente de ella. Tan solo podía aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a la promesa que Draco le había hecho.

Temerosa y volteando a todas partes, como si presintiera que alguien se escondía en las sombras, decidió llenar el cuarto con mágicas luces flotantes. Cogió un libro de su estante y aun a la defensiva, se sentó en la cama. Se cubrió las piernas con las sabanas y comenzó a leer, esperando que las horas no pasaran tan lentas...

La lluvia aún no había cesado pese a que ya habían pasado un par de horas, mientras que él aparecía en la chimenea de la sala. Con cierta inestabilidad pisó la alfombra y comenzó a andar, muy lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de caerse. ¿Y como no? Las copas de Whisky de fuego se le habían pasado más de la cuenta y había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo. Debía de ser ya más de media noche. Astoria seguramente estaría molesta con él y no la culpaba, pero prefería poder evitar algún afrontamiento o discusión con ella. Por eso es que con todas las precauciones que podía tomar en su estado de ebriedad, tomó rumbo a la habitación que compartían ambos, esperando que ella se encontrara dormida como siempre que él llegaba a esas horas.

Arrastrando los pies por el pasillo, para evitar que las pisadas pudieran despertar a su esposa, llegó hasta la puerta de su habitación. El estruendo de los relámpagos lo hizo sobre saltar un poco. Pobre de su esposa. Un deje de culpa llegó a él al imaginar a Astoria asustada y sola en casa. Quizás debería de haberle hecho caso y haberse quedado en la casa con ella para hacerle compañía. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde como para estar pensando en eso. Lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos era intentar no despertarla y acostarse con ella para cuidar de su sueño.

Abrió la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y muy lentamente se internó a la habitación. Sin encender ninguna vela o luz alguna, vació sus bolsillos sobre la mesilla de noche para luego comenzar a desvestirse, dejando la ropa tirada en el suelo. No le importaba lo que pudiera pasar con ella, seguramente los elfos domésticos la recogerían en la mañana, mucho antes de que ellos despertaran. De la misma forma no le importó no encontrar su pijama en la oscuridad. Debería de ser más claro con los elfos a la hora de especificar que no quería el pijama en los cajones, sino debajo de la almohada. Pero eso sería algo que arreglaría después con el servicio, por el momento lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Vaya que le hacía falta descansar.

Sin más se dispuso a acostarse, a sabiendas de que a Astoria no le importaría que él durmiera desnudo. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba la habitación se encontraba demasiado silenciosa. Por lo general percibía la respiración de su esposa e incluso a veces la escuchaba murmurar entre sueños, aunque existía la posibilidad de que sus sentidos estuvieran aturdidos por el alcohol o de que ella hubiera tomado alguna posición para conciliar poder conciliar el sueño.

—Bonita, ya estoy aquí —murmuró muy bajo, solo en caso de que Astoria no estuviera completamente dormida. No obstante, no recibió respuesta alguna. Muy por el contrario, todo siguió en completo silencio, tan solo escuchaba las gotas de agua golpear contra el cristal y el compás de las manecillas del reloj, hasta que el estruendo de otro relámpago lo hizo sobresaltarse nuevamente. En Malfoy Manor los hechizos silencioadores ayudaban a evitar eso, tal vez lo que hacía falta en esa nueva casa era poner unos cuantos hechizos así. Quizás de esa manera Astoria podría estar más tranquila cuando la dejara sola.

La luz del relámpago que se filtró por las finas cortinas blancas delató la silueta de su mujer acurrucada en su cama. Media sonrisa se formó en su resto al verla, ahí. Así que sin más preámbulos, se coló debajo de las sabanas e instintivamente buscó el cuerpo de Astoria para atraparlo entre sus brazos. Extrañamente, lejos de sentir calor a la hora de abrazarla, sintió frío. Sin embargo, se abrazó más a ella para transmitirle algo de calor, aunque a la hora de ceñir su cuerpo con sus brazos la notó mucho más delgada.

Era extraño. Debería de procurar que su esposa se alimentara mejor. Tal vez podría culpar al reciente periodo de miedo por el que atravesaba Astoria, pero eso no era excusa para descuidarse de aquella manera. Pero hablaría de eso por la mañana, de momento lo mejor era dormir. Así que con algo de miedo a lastimarle por lo frágil que la sentía entre sus brazos cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, percibiendo un frío gélido contra su cuello. Claro que el cansancio fue más fuerte que cualquier pensamiento razonable en su cabeza...

El despertador no sonó en la mañana, finalmente era sábado y no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a tiempo al trabajo o a cualquier otro lugar. No obstante, los rayos del sol que se filtraba por la ventana le golpeó directamente en la cara, causando que refunfuñara un poco para luego despertar, cubriéndose enseguida el rostro con el ante brazo. Se giró en la cama buscando alejarse de la luz y seguir durmiendo un poco más, pero cuando de nuevo estaba cayendo en la inconsciencia un muy peculiar «¡crak!» lo hizo reaccionar nuevamente.

—Amo, Malfoy —dijo una chillona voz que el rubio pudo reconocer como la del elfo domestico—. La señora acaba de llegar con su hermana —informó al tiempo que hacía una reverencia que Draco apenas pudo notar pues se incorporaba en la cama, tallándose los ojos para apartar la pereza de ellos.

—¿Llegar? ¿De donde? —preguntó sin entender nada, volteando al reloj para notar que apenas eran las nueve de la mañana. ¿Astoria abría salido muy temprano y no le había avisado? ¿Como no se había dado cuenta de ello?

—La hermana de la señora se ve muy molesta, amo Malfoy—declaró el elfo mirando con sus grandes ojos llenos de miedo al hombre rubio quien enarcó una ceja. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de responder a la criatura, pues en ese mismo instante la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver detrás a una imponente melena dorada y un par de zafiros que destellaban de reproche.

—Buenos días, cuñada —saludó Draco ingenuamente, carraspeando un poco y dirigiéndole una mirada a la pequeña criatura que estaba parada a un lado de la cama, quien enseguida desapareció.

—¡Eres un borracho, Malfoy! —le regañó Daphne sin darle importancia a los pequeños detalles del entorno, como que el susodicho se encontrara desnudo en la cama, apenas cubierto por una sabana.

—También me alegra verte —respondió con tono irónico, haciendo alarde de ese descaro que lo distinguía tan bien—. ¿No crees que es muy temprano para venir a visitar?

—¿Temprano? —preguntó la mujer, entornando los ojos y dando la apariencia de una víbora a punto de lanzar una mordida a la yugular—. Pensé que no sabías el significado de esa palabra —espetó burlona y soltando una sonora carcajada, dándole un giro de 180° a su actitud. "Está loca" pensó Draco, pero se limitó a mirarla, aventando la vista un poco más atrás, hasta toparse con una cabellera caoba que se asomaba con timidez. Sin embargo, Daphne siguió hablando sin darle tregua a su rubio cuñado—. O por lo menos eso parecía anoche cuando dejaste a mi hermana sola.

—¿No crees que eso es algo que deberíamos de hablar ella y yo? —interrumpió él, topándose finalmente con los ojos esmeraldas de su esposa. Se veían tan opacos y llenos de remordimiento. No entendí porque Astoria estaba permitiendo aquello. No era la primera vez que él llegaba algo tarde a casa, ¿por qué hacer de esta ocasión un circo?

—No cuando mi hermana tiene que ir a dormir a otro parte porque la dejas sola y muerta de miedo —respondió con firmeza.

Las palabras le cayeron de golpe, como un balde de agua fría. No era una ni por asomo una respuesta que esperara recibir. Era un enunciado que no tenía lógica alguna a su parecer. ¿A donde había ido a dormir Astoria? ¿De que estaba hablando? Ella había dormido con él. Tal vez había llegado tarde, pero definitivamente había dormido a su lado, por más copa se hubiese tomado, estaba completamente seguro de haber dormido con su esposa durante la noche.

—¿De que diantres me estás hablando, Daphne? —preguntó con seriedad, incorporándose un poco en la cama para ponerle más atención a las mujeres que estaban en la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Tan ebrio llegaste anoche que ni cuenta te diste que Astoria no estaba? —bramó la mayor de las hermanas, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Astoria se mordía el labio inferior negando con la cabeza.

—Daph, por favor —pidió la castaña, tomando del hombro a su hermana para detenerla. Claro que su actitud sumisa no ayudaba demasiado para detener a la implacable rubia.

—No... —balbuceó él, sin poder entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

Intentaba indagar en su memoria para confirmar que no estaba loco ni borracho anoche. Efectivamente había llegado a casa como siempre, llovía y hacía frío... se había quitado la ropa antes de acostarse y se había escabullido entre las sabanas en busca de calor, hasta toparse con su el cuerpo de su esposa para arroparla con sus brazos.

Tanteó a su lado, en el lugar donde supuestamente había dormido su mujer, en busca de alguna seña o rastro que indicara que efectivamente ella había pasado la noche ahí a su lado. No obstante, su mano se topó con nada más que seda fría.

—¿Estás bien? —interrogó la mujer castaña, acercándose a él con cierto temor. Seguramente Draco se encontraría molesto por aquella escena que estaba montando Daphne o por lo menos eso era lo que Astoria pensaba, pero no estaba ni cerca de la realidad.

Los ojos de mercurio voltearon a ver fijamente a Astoria, recorriendola de arriba a abajo. Iba vestida con la ropa más sencilla que tenía. Incluso llevaba las pantunflas puestas. Se notaba de sobra que se había vestido a toda prisa para partir a mitad de la noche. Aquello bastaba para comprobar que lo que le decían era la verdad. Entonces... Ahora lo que estaba en duda era ¿con quien había dormido anoche?

Un escalofrío lo recorrió. El cuerpo delgado que había cobijado con sus brazos anoche comenzaba a relacionarse con la imagen de una mujer huesuda de cabello largo y lacio que se había enredado entre sus dedos, nada que ver con la melena frondosa de su amada esposa.

Volteó hacia ambos lados de la habitación, inspeccionandola por si quedaba rastro de aquella persona con la que había pasado la noche. Pero todo parecía tan ordinario. El pijama de su mujer yacía en el suelo, cerca del armario entre abierto. Lentamente elevó la vista y por una milésima de segundo observó por la abertura obscura un rostro pálido de mejillas hundidas con ojos que parecían estar a punto de salirse de sus cavidades. La sangre se le heló y aquel rostro le sonrió antes de desaparecer. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. No era capaz de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Quien durmió conmigo? —fue lo único que pudo decir en un susurro, demasiado impactado como para razonar.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Ando oxidada? ¿Me merezco algún Crucio, Sectusempra o Avada?**

**¡Un beso enorme y mis mejores deseos! De verdad que no imagen cuanto aprecio os tengo.**


End file.
